Gretel
All credit to Hansel & Gretel witch hunters wiki Childhood Not much is known about her childhood. It is likely after the encounter with the Witch|Candy Witch in the House|Gingerbread House that she and after that she must of spent her childhood learning about witchcraft and witches. Adult Life As an adult, she and Hansel now kills witches for a living. They travel from village to village, ridding them of witches Personality From the very beginning, Gretel proves to be more than capable. She's very resourceful and intuitive; this is seen as Gretel uses a nail to free herself from the Candy Witch's lock. She is very brave, even as a child. As we are introduced to older Hansel and Gretel, we see a woman who is smart, cunning, strong, kind, and knows how to take care of herself. Powers & Abilities Active Powers : She is immune to the spells of evil witches. Natural Abilities : She is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter. She acquired this skill through intense combat training. Being the daughter of a witch, it is expected that Gretel would also inherit this magical characteristic because she is discovered to be a witch too. In the movie t was confirmed on two occasions that Gretel was in fact a white witch. First time was by Edward the troll, who confessed that trolls only help witches, Muriel was the second to confirm this when she said the evil witches require the heart of a very powerful white witch. If Gretel wasn't a witch, they would not bother using her heart. Other Powers/Abilities : She is experienced with weapons as they use it to defeat witches. Relationships Hansel As the only family she's got left, she is always there for him. They care about each other so much. Kenna She and Kenna are like sisters.They get along very well.Kenna also get's along With Hansel. Adrianna She is more confused about her mother than Hansel is after all,Hansel just doesn't care about their parents. . She once dreamed of her. Gretel later discovers her mother's true intentions and forgives her. Mina Gretel met Mina because everyone thought she was a witch. Later they became best friends. She is her future sister-in-law. They all continue their journey to kill evil witches. Ben When they first meet, she gives him advice about killing witches. Later during witch attack he rescues her and also informs her about her mother's fate. Ben is now a friend of Gretel. They start dating in the end. Edward Since the events of the film, Gretel and Edward are now friends. Etymology A diminutive of Grete. Pronounced GRE-tel. In Scandinavian and German, the name means pearl. Other origins for the name include Scandinavian, German. The name Gretel is most often used as a name for females. Abbreviation of Margaret. Fighting Style Despite her feminine nature and her stature, Gretel is as tough and strong as any man, even stronger. Her melee weapon is usually a blade that is kept in her crossbow, and her weapon of choice being the Category:Warriors Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Bount Hunters Category:Male characters Category:Human Category:Worlds divided Category:Witch Hunter Category:Witches